Problem: Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{5r + 10}{r - 9} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $r - 9$ $ -(5r + 10) = \dfrac{r - 9}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ -5(5r + 10) = r - 9 $ $-25r - 50 = r - 9$ $-50 = 26r - 9$ $-41 = 26r$ $26r = -41$ $r = -\dfrac{41}{26}$